babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Afol Ken'freia
Afol Ken'freia, commonly referred to as the "Shadow Wolf" as is one of the Sovereign Lords who rules the United Ajiri coalition, brought to the planet Galrian Fei. Unlike many who were human, Afol's genetic traits mutated during his stasis sleep, along with the transplanted humans who eventually evolved using genes of Earth species. Awaken as a young child and found by a farmer couple, hidden from anyone who knew of his true origins, rose up as a warrior, uniting many tribes under his leadership against the mighty empires to free his people. History very little to tell about Afol's previous life before he was brought to a secret facility along with many other children, only to have been the age of 6 before he was put in a stasis pod, but not before receiving signs of genetic mutations in his DNA strands. His pod was sent to a random world by colonists forced into change after falling into collapse and forced into genetic alterations to adapt the changes on the planet's native environment, becoming primitive feudal tribes and kingdoms fighting one another for centuries. His physiology gradually changed also, becoming more of the Ajiri, the genetic descendants of humans. Awoken in his pod with no memory of his previous life, discovered by a young female named Reela, who was part of a tribe living near the mountainous regions known as the Fankahl Mountain, found him asleep in ancient burial sight of their ancestors. Woken and cried out as only less then 5 months old, the moment Reela laid eyes on the cub she instantly grew a liking to him and felt that the spirits must have chosen her to raise him. Picked up the cub, who stopped wailing and looked up at her and grew fond of her also into thinking of her as his mother. Brought in her home and hidden in fear someone would learn where the child came from over fear and superstition, given him the name Afol and her clan name Ken'freia. Being raised in the village, Afol came to love his adoptive mother and the tribe they life in, at a young age he has taken great interest in knowing about his people's cultures, history while training to become a warrior to serve his tribal nation in the times between factions were in a state of Cold War relation which he felt was something he wanted to do as a calling for honour and duty to protect the future of his people. after reaching the age to become a grown adult, Afol took on the trials to prove his chieftain by taking on the journey through the Fenkahl Mountains along with other competitors. Promising his mother he will return safely on the four day journey, but just the day before the trials, the young Ajiri followed her at night, right into the sacred temple within the mountains which made him feel confused over why she brought him here. Deeper inside, he was told not to set food to respect the ancient spirits, but Reela assured that only he was allowed and find the answers of who he really is. Uncertain why, but for many years since he was young, something about the temple was telling him to come but didn't wish to anger the tribe's customs, but now, this could reveal who he was and his origins since she told him of being found here. Creating the Coalition With growing reports from travellers talk about strange creatures attacking nearby tribes and armies wiped out, Afol grew concerned for his people and decided to find answers by venturing beyond home with his group of loyal warriors who trust him upon the chieftain's approval to scout the area. Joining the Sovereign Lords Personality Abilities Due to his enhanced abilities, Afol is physically more endured, stronger and faster then the average human, such as able to break a boulder with one punch and leap over a house. After going through a genetic transformation during his suspended animation over thousands of years, he has gained the traits of many animals with his senses heightened which have been useful to him upon learning to survive in hostile environments. He is able to sense someone's presence within a mile. His body is able to heal fast and able to endure the coldest climates. With his spiritual aura so strong, he could easily intimidate someone if threatened or to interrogate with. His skills in combat are impressive through years of training and fighting. Capable of adapting to new situations such as knowing how to use a weapon by studying its form upon a few seconds if it helps defeat his enemy, and also understanding the science of technologies through the knowledge implanted into him from the ancient outpost he was 'born' from. Category:Sovereign Lords